No regrets
by Smacked - for - life
Summary: Stella asks mac's approval to buy the HIV kit that would give her an immediate answer. Can she plan her future now, and who with?
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I would have liked to see happen in 'what schemes may come' where Stella asks Mac for his permission to buy the HIV testing kit. (Beginning few sentences are similar to those at the end of the episode – CBS)**

"Thanks Mac" as she embraces him and gives him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush. As she makes her way to the door he asks her...

"You ready for the answer?"

She smiles back, "Whatever the outcome, I'm bound to live each day to the fullest, no regrets". As she opens the door and begins to step into the corridor he calls he back and makes his way to her.

"What is it...", before she can finish he pulls her into a warm embrace. She knows better than to question this, figuring he's just been a good friend. However, she is somewhat surprised when he brings both hands to her face and passionately kisses her on the lips.

"What are you doing Mac?" she asks as she reluctantly pulls back, she has secretly been wanting this for years.

"Following your plan, living each day to the fullest with no regrets. Whatever the outcome Stell, I want you to know I'm here for you, I love you".

"Oh Mac, I love you too", she stares into his deep brown hazel eyes and their lips meet once more. This time both pouring their heart and soul into it, showing each other their true feelings. It all seems perfect until Stella begins to cry unexpectedly.

"Stell? What's the matter, I thought you felt the same" he asks, worried of the answer that may come.

"I do Mac, I always have. But... What if it's positive, what if i have HIV. I can't ask you to live with someone you can never have a future with, never have children with" she tells him as she sobs uncontrollably.

"I love you Stella, It wouldn't matter if you were positive or negative, my feelings will never change. If you are positive I'll stick by you no matter what, we'll get through this together",he looks straight into her eyes.

"Thanks Mac, it means a lot to me that you've told me before my result, I know you really love me"

"I love you so much, never forget that. Tomorrow when Adam gives you the result we'll find out together and deal with it together" he tells her as he once again pulls her into a warm embrace.

The next day...

"You ready for the result Stella?" asks a nervous looking Adam.

"Just one sec" she tells him as she rings Mac. Minutes later he is by her side, holding onto her hand and pulling her close. She puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, preparing herself for the worst.

"... it's negative!"

"What?" asks Stella, unsure whether she has heard him right.

"It's negative Stell", Mac tells her with a huge smile on his face

"Oh Mac" she clings onto him, sobbing into his chest and he pulls her closer. Oblivious to the increasing crowd growing outside the lab Mac kisses her passionately and she returns the kiss.

Everyone at first is shocked at the secret love between their friends but soon they all realise that they deserve to be together and they leave them to it hoping to talk to them later.

"I love you Stella", Mac whispers in her ear as she rests her head on his shoulders.

"I love you too", she replies as she lets him guide her to the privacy of his office. With his arms around her waist he guides her through the door and settles her down on the couch. He then closes the blinds for the privacy they both need and takes his place beside her. She cuddles up to his chest and leans into his muscular frame, as close as she can. He lifts his arm so she can come closer and places it on the small of her back, rubbing it soothingly.

They lay there for what seems like hours, both comfortable with their position. Mac looks up at the clock and is surprised at how long they had been sat there. "It's 4 o'clock Stella, do you want me to take you home?".

"Depends..." she replies, "depends if your coming with me or not"

"If that's what you want of course i'll come with you"

Half an hour later and they are once again settled in the same position but this time on Stella's couch. "You should be going to bed Stella, It's late"

"Don't leave me" she tells him as she pulls herself up from the couch, "come with me"

"I'll never leave you" he replies and he too makes his way to her bedroom. She settles herself in the warm bed await him to lay beside her but he seems nervous as he stays at the door.

"Come here Mac, I trust you", she knows that she has a 'no boyfriend' policy at her apartment and is worried about how she feels sharing a bed with him. But when she tells him of her trust for him he makes his way to her side and allows her to cuddle up next to him. He pulls the covers over them both and for the first time in years, he falls asleep peacefully

**I'm hoping to continue this story but i'd like to know what you think first so please review ******


	2. Chapter 2

Its 5am and I lay awake as usual, almost as if I'm too tired to sleep. Usually I'd go for a run but this morning was different, this morning I had someone to wake up to. So, instead of following my usual morning ritual I rested my head back against the pillow and turned on my side to face the women laid next to me. She was peacefully resting, her arm laid over my torso and her leg leaning beside mine. Every now and then she would take a deep breath and smile to herself and I continued to watch her peaceful form until she began to awake, a couple of hours later than me.

She strained her eyes and smiled towards my direction, "Hey" she mumbled, still coming round from her deep sleep.

"Hey", I simply replied as I took her delicate hand in mine and brushed my lips across the back of her hand. "Sleep well?" I asked, knowing that after yesterdays a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Very well, especially with such a cuddly pillow beside me", she smiled, referring to me.

"Glad to be of assistance" I joked, smiling back at her and tucking a stray curl, that impaired my view of her stunning emerald eyes, behind her ear. "So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Well, I'm pretty comfy here for now", she told me as she nestled against me, her body pressed against mine.

So, there we sat, side by side, admiring each other for what seemed like hours.

"As much as I'm comfy here Stell, I actually have an idea of what we could do today", I whispered into her golden curls that had rested on my pillow.

"What would that be Taylor?", she asked curiously.

"A surprise" I simply replied as I made my way to the shower, grabbing yesterdays clothes of the end of the bed on my way. 'This will get her thinking' I thought to myself as I stood in the shower cubicle and allowed the steaming hot water to run over me.

When I left the bathroom, fully changed, I found that she had already left the bedroom. "Stell?" I called out into my apartment.

"I'm here Mac, just making us some breakfast", she shouted back from the kitchen. It always amazed me how she knew where to find everything in my kitchen, mind you, she's been here enough to know where I keep most of my belongings.

I sat myself down on one of the stools at the counter and began to read the morning newspaper when I felt a warm sensation at the top of my neck, Stella. She was seductively kissing the bottom of my neck and began making her way to my jaw and then my bottom lip. Overcome by the moment, I turned to face her slender form and pulled her closer, my arm wrapped around her waist. "What kind of breakfast?" I asked whilst I continued to make tender kisses along her jawline.

"What are you insinuating Taylor?", flirting back at me. "Sorry to disappoint, but I've made poached eggs on toast. Here, eat up!" she demanded as she pulled away from my hunger. She was quick to notice the frown that appeared on my face due to the sudden loss of contact, "Ah, that was just for starters, You'll have to wait later for the main- I have a surprise too" she told me as she sat beside me, her leg brushing mine.

'This was going to be one hell of a day', i thought to myself as i returned my thoughts to the food that lay in front of me.


End file.
